All I want for Christmas is you
by Solae44
Summary: Emma et Régina sont voisines depuis plus de 3 ans. Ce noël leur apportera peut-être ce qu'elles attendent secrètement. L'amour de l'autre. SQ, UA, Noël et Mariah Carey bien sûr ;)


Bonjour à tous,

C'est la période de Noël et quoi de mieux qu'une petite histoire remplie de guimauvrie pour commencer les festivités.

Je publie aujourd'hui, car demain, c'est le réveillon et je n'aurai pas le temps !

Merci à ma bêta, la meilleure évidemment ;) Bonne Ame, pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés !

On se retrouve en bas ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

All I want for Christmas is you

On était le samedi 21 décembre 2019 et comme tous les mois depuis bientôt 2 ans et demi, Emma préparait sa soirée avec sa voisine, Régina. Alors qu'elle installait la table, elle se mit à repenser à leur rencontre.

Régina était arrivée, dans le hall de son l'immeuble, un mardi matin d'été, un carton sous le bras gauche et un ventre rond comme un ballon de baudruche prêt à éclater. Emma avait donc, comme d'habitude, joué les chevalières servantes sans savoir que sa journée serait plus mouvementée que prévue.

_3 ans et demi plus tôt :_

_\- Bonjour, vous avez besoin d'aide ?, demanda Emma en prenant, sans attendre de réponse, le carton des mains de la brune inconnue._

_\- Merci, c'est gentil, la remercia cette femme magnifique, d'un sourire à tomber par terre. J'emménage ici. L'agent immobilier vient de me donner les clés en coup de vent sur le trottoir en précisant qu'il avait une urgence. Du coup, je suis là, seule et paumée._

_\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous aider. Vous êtes dans quel appartement ?, questionna Emma en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur._

_\- Le 108._

_\- Oh, génial ! Je suis au 105, à droite de l'ascenseur ! En face de chez vous, le 107, il y a Killian. C'est un coureur de jupons, mais très gentil et serviable. Il ne faudra pas être étonné s'il tente sa chance auprès de vous. Au 106, il y a Robin. Je n'ai jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec lui. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais peut-être qu'avec vous, tout ira bien. Et au 109, il y a Ruby et sa grand-mère qui tiennent ensemble le petit diner de l'autre côté de la rue. Vous verrez, vous serez bien ici !_

_La brune acquiesça en rigolant, cette jolie blonde était un vrai moulin à parole et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle qui s'imaginait vivre ce déménagement en solitaire, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait ces derniers mois, voilà qu'un ange venait la secourir. Oh ma pauvre Régina, ne rêve pas, elle ne va pas rester avec toi toute la journée !, pensa-t-elle avant de la rejoindre._

_\- Oui, je m'y suis sentie bien dès que j'avais mis un pied dedans._

_\- En plus, votre balcon donne sur Central Park, très pratique pour les petits déjeuners en famille, sourit Emma en laissant sortir la brune la première de la boite métallique._

_\- Oh... Euh, il n'y a que moi, répondit sa nouvelle voisine embarrassée en avançant dans le couloir. Enfin pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en posant sa main sur son ventre._

_\- Excusez-moi, j'ai tendance à toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat._..

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Au fait, je m'appelle Régina Mills, se présenta-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement vide._

_\- Et moi, Emma Swan !, répliqua d'un ton enjoué la jolie blonde en tendant la main pour se saluer correctement. Vous avez d'autres cartons ?_

_\- Dans ma voiture, oui, mais ne vous dérangez pas. J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule._

_\- Moi aussi en règle générale, mais un peu d'aide de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal, insista-t-elle avant d'offrir un clin d'œil à Régina, étirant ainsi ses lèvres dans un magnifique sourire._

_\- D'accord... Il y a quelques cartons dans ma voiture, les déménageurs doivent arriver dans une heure environ._

_\- Très bien, je vais vous chercher ça. Quelle est votre voiture ?_

_\- Une vieux modèle de Mercedes. Elle est noire._

_Regina fit confiance à sa nouvelle voisine et lui tendit les clefs de sa voiture. Mais au lieu d'aller directement au garage privé de l'immeuble, Emma passa chez elle. La brune fut agréablement surprise de la voir revenir avec une chaise ainsi qu'un verre et d'une bouteille d'eau minérale._

_\- Installez-vous sur votre terrasse et profitez du soleil, je m'occupe de vos cartons !_

_\- Merci beau... coup._

_Régina n'eut même pas le temps de la remercier que la tornade blonde était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Emma fit huit allers retours avec à chaque fois trois cartons dans les bras. Regina se sentait coupable de laisser faire la blonde alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Mais au fond d'elle, Régina appréciait ce petit moment de servitude et elle ne se cacha pas d'être déçue quand les derniers cartons arrivèrent à destination. Elle offrit son verre à Emma qui s'empressa d'en vider deux fois le contenu._

_\- Merci Emma, ça m'a bien aidée. J'y serais encore sans vous._

_\- Y a pas de problème. Il reste un truc en bas, je vais le chercher et j'arrive._

_Une fois de plus, Régina n'eut le temps de rien. Pourtant il lui semblait bien que tous les cartons de sa voiture étaient là, mais Emma était déjà dans la cage d'escalier à dévaler les 10 étages avec une chose bien précise en tête. Ce ne fut que quinze minutes plus tard, qu'elle toqua à la porte de sa nouvelle voisine. Quand Régina ouvrit la porte, devant elle se tenait une Emma chancelante, les bras chargés et le sourire fier._

_\- Bienvenue au paradis !, lança la blonde en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de vin rouge._

_\- Vous êtes adorable, merci beaucoup, répondit-elle avec un sourire charmé en s'approchant d'Emma pour l'enlacer par les épaules sur le pas de sa porte. Oh, pardon !, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en se rendant compte de son geste. Avec les hormones, je suis plutôt sensible en ce moment._

_\- Vous n'allez pas pleurer si je vous dis que j'ai apporté de quoi manger !? Je me suis dit que vous n'auriez sûrement pas le temps avec les déménageurs. D'ailleurs, ils sont en bas._

_\- Faites-moi penser à vous remercier quand tout sera plus calme._

_\- Commencez par me tutoyer et ça m'ira très bien._

_\- D'accord, entre ! Qu'as-tu amené de bon ?, demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte une fois Emma à l'intérieur de l'appartement._

_Elles passèrent leur repas entre les va-et-vient bruyants des déménageurs, les questions incessantes de ces derniers pour savoir où poser tel meuble ou tel carton et les douleurs au ventre et au dos liées à sa grossesse. Emma avait finalement été cherchée chez elle une des chaises longues de son balcon pour que Régina puisse se reposer au soleil alors qu'elle irait s'occuper des armoires à glace qui portaient les meubles. La brune avait fini par s'endormir, bercée par le brouhaha ambiant et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla. Un parasol la protégeait du soleil et une petite table à sa gauche lui offrait une citronnade dans un grand verre. Elle sourit en se doutant que les attentions provenaient de sa jeune voisine qu'elle ne connaissait que d'aujourd'hui. Elle prit plaisir à boire son verre et apprécia d'autant plus que la blonde n'y avait pas ajouté de sucre._

_D'un coup, elle grimaça sous la douleur. Son ventre lui faisait mal. Emma, qui triait les cartons par pièce pour que cela soit plus simple pour Régina, s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas et se précipita vers la brune._

_\- Régina ?, l'appela-t-elle sur un ton inquiet._

_\- Je... Je crois que le travail commence..., lui souffla-t-elle doucement tentant de cacher l'angoisse dans sa voix._

_\- Calme-toi ! Il faut appeler le père ? Ta famille ? Ou quelqu'un en particulier ?_

_\- Je suis seule, Emma..._

_La blonde sentit sa détresse et sa crainte. Comment une femme comme Régina pouvait-elle être seule en de pareilles circonstances ? Dans la tête d'Emma, les scénarios s'enchaînaient du plus plausible au plus grotesque, mais elle finit par secouer la tête, libérant son esprit pour ne se concentrer que sur cette magnifique brune qui allait donner la vie._

_\- Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas. Dis-moi où se trouvent tes affaires._

_La brune ne voulait pas abuser davantage encore, mais le regard déterminé de la blonde, sa main sur la sienne et la peur qui l'envahissait la firent capituler. Et au fond d'elle, Régina ne se voyait pas être seule et la présence d'Emma semblait la rassurer plus que de raison._

_\- C'est écrit « accouchement » sur le carton. Il y a tout dedans._

_\- Ok, je vois où il est ! Je vais mettre ça dans ma voiture, je passe un coup de fil et je viens te chercher. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ok !?_

_\- Où tu veux que j'aille ?! Je t'attends ! Fais vite, s'il te plait..._

_\- Promis, lui assura Emma en caressant sa joue avant de filer en courant._

_Avant de chercher le carton en question, Emma récupéra son téléphone portable au fond de la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle composa le numéro de sa maison d'édition pour repousser son rendez-vous de fin journée à une date ultérieure. Belle, la responsable, valida sa requête en échange d'une plaquette dessinée et écrite au prochain rendez-vous, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt avant de raccrocher. Le plus compliqué était de retrouver le carton pour l'hôpital parmi tous les cartons de la chambre du futur nouveau-né. Par chance, elle n'eut qu'à n'en déplacer que quelques-uns avant de le trouver. Fière d'elle, Emma retourna voir Régina qui tentait par tous les moyens de retarder l'échéance, difficilement._

_\- Je vais mettre le carton dans ma voiture et je viens t'aider. Ça va aller ?_

_\- Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux... dépêche-toi, la somma-t-elle d'un ton ferme faisant réagir instantanément la blonde._

_Alors que la jolie blonde s'activait à quitter l'appartement, Régina lui hurla de revenir. Les contractions étaient bien trop proches les unes des autres pour imaginer partir d'ici. Quand Emma revint près d'elle, cette dernière comprit qu'il était trop tard. Heureusement, les déménageurs avaient remonté le lit de la brune et ce fut là que la conduisit Emma._

_\- J'appelle les pompiers, installe-toi comme il faut !_

_Tandis que Régina calait son dos derrière une montagne d'oreillers, Emma patientait, le téléphone à la main. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle put expliquer la situation au standard. Le verdict fut sans appel, Régina allait accoucher._

_\- Je vais accoucher ici, c'est ça ?, s'inquiéta la brune en plantant son regard noir dans les émeraudes peu rassurées d'Emma._

_\- J'ai jamais fait ça, Régina..._

_\- Je n'ai jamais accouché, Emma..._

_\- Ok, je vais te déshabiller et chercher les serviettes dans les cartons de la salle de bains. On avisera après. Chaque chose en son temps !_

_\- Les draps de bains sont mauves._

_\- D'accord, j'arrive._

_Régina contrôlait de mieux en mieux ses contractions, mais les douleurs étaient de plus en plus intenses. Les larmes aux coins de ses yeux étaient la preuve qu'elle souffrait et ce fut la première chose que vit Emma en revenant dans la chambre. La blonde se sentit pousser des ailes de courage et effaça d'un battement de cil ses inquiétudes._

_\- Régina, tu vas lever doucement ton bassin, je vais mettre une serviette sous tes fesses et baisser ton pantalon et ta culotte. Ça va aller ?_

_\- Attends !, la stoppa Régina en posant sa main droite sur son avant-bras. C'est délicat quand même... On ne se connait pas._

_\- Je peux te faire un condensé de ma vie si tu veux, de toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, mais je pense qu'on apprendra à se connaitre après si tu veux bien. Ton enfant arrive._

_La brune hocha timide la tête avant de lever son bassin. Comme lui avait expliqué Emma, la blonde installa un grand drap de bain sous elle et fit glisser doucement l'élastique de son pantalon et de sa culotte vers le bas. Avant de descendre les vêtements sur les cuisses, Emma ancra ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Régina, attendant silencieusement son aval. C'est une contraction douloureuse qui autorisa Emma à poursuivre le déshabillage._

_\- Régina, les pompiers ne vont pas tarder, mais en attendant va falloir travailler pour que ce petit garçon ou cette petite fille vienne le plus normalement possible. Tu es d'accord ?_

_\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, heureuse qu'Emma soit si prévenante._

_\- Je vais me laver les mains, puis me mettre entre tes jambes pour surveiller._

_Regina hocha simplement la tête à la fois honteuse de la situation et rassurée de ne pas être seule. Daniel, le père de l'enfant, n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. À l'annonce de sa grossesse, il avait rompu avec Régina prétextant avoir encore la vie devant lui pour songer à élever des enfants. Quelques semaines plus tard, il prenait la route avec une des filles qui lui tournaient autour depuis bien longtemps pour un road trip autour du monde. Quant à ses parents, ils n'étaient censés rentrer que deux semaines plus tard d'un voyage en Norvège, pile pour l'accouchement de Régina. Puis, en ce qui concerne ses amis, la brune avait toujours été une solitaire, privilégiant ses études de médecine au détriment de sa vie sociale. Maintes fois, ses parents l'avaient poussée à sortir et à rencontrer des personnes de son âge, mais son air hautain et dur en avait rebuté plus d'un. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait que cette inconnue, cette voisine serviable, cet ange sorti de nul part._

_\- Régina, je vois son crâne... À la prochaine contraction, tu pousses aussi fort que tu peux. Tu verras bientôt ton bébé, lui affirma-t-elle en frottant ses genoux dans un geste amical._

_\- Henry... C'est un garçon et il s'appellera Henry. Comme mon père._

_\- C'est une belle preuve d'amour pour ton père, certifia-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant. Je peux ?, demanda-t-elle ensuite en pointant du doigt le ventre de la brune, qui hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Salut Henry, commença Emma en parlant au-dessus de son nombril, je suis avec ta maman et elle est très impatiente de te rencontrer. Toi aussi, puisque tu n'as pas voulu attendre d'être entouré de jolies sages-femmes. Moi, c'est Emma, ta nouvelle voisine et j'aimerais que tout se passe bien pour toi et pour elle, alors va falloir aider maman._

_Régina, émue de voir quelqu'un parler à son fils, attrapa la main d'Emma qu'elle avait posée sur son ventre et la tira vers elle. Sans y réfléchir, la brune enlaça sa voisine, laissant ses larmes couler librement._

_\- Hey, souffla la blonde en caressant tendrement la joue de Régina, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas et que ça doit être très embarrassant pour toi, mais je te promets qu'on en rigolera plus tard._

_La brune hoqueta, amusée par les paroles de sa voisine et se détendit légèrement. C'est à ce moment qu'une nouvelle contraction lui serra le ventre. Apaisée grâce aux paroles de la blonde, elle poussa le plus fort possible faisant ainsi sortir la tête de son nourrisson. Emma l'encouragea encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la première épaule soit visible. Puis tout s'accéléra. Les pompiers arrivèrent dans la chambre et Emma laissa sa place à la fois soulagée de ne plus avoir cette lourde responsabilité sur les bras et déçue de ne pas pouvoir terminer l'accouchement de ce petit Henry._

_Régina vit Emma se reculer, prête à quitter la chambre pour laisser les médecins travailler sereinement, mais la brune l'appela et lui tendit la main. Emma avait été là depuis le début du travail, elle ne se voyait plus finir sans elle, d'autant plus qu'elle sentit son stress et son angoisse remonter en flèche en voyant sa voisine s'éloigner. La blonde lui sourit et accrocha ses doigts aux siens, déterminée à servir de punching-ball à la prochaine contraction._

_\- Courage madame, votre enfant arrive. Poussez encore un peu et il sera avec vous, lui affirma le pompier qui avait pris le relais d'Emma._

_Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit. La dernière contraction fut la bonne et en quelques secondes Henry était dans les bras de sa mère, laissant ses cordes vocales s'exprimer pour la première fois. Régina pleurait, tant l'émotion avait été intense, tout comme Emma qui laissait enfin ses nerfs se détendre._

_Très rapidement, Régina et son fils furent transportés aux urgences du Mount Sinaï Hospital. Emma ne put que suivre les pompiers pour apporter les affaires de Régina et ses papiers._

_Arrivée sur place, Emma tentait désespérément de contrôler sa peur des hôpitaux en pensant à Régina qui devait sûrement paniquer elle-aussi, seule dans une chambre aseptisée. La blonde demanda alors à la première personne appartenant au corps médical qui passait la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le service de la maternité. Après avoir marché sur plusieurs centaines de mètres dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, elle aperçut enfin le secrétariat tant recherché. On lui indiqua la chambre 710 et se dirigea avec appréhension vers la brune qui avait bousculé sa journée au-delà de l'impensable. Elle toqua trois petits coups à la grande porte et entra après y avoir été invitée._

_\- Hey, souffla Emma en s'approchant de la brune doucement._

_Dans ses bras, Régina berçait son petit garçon endormi._

_\- Il vient de s'endormir._

_\- Pas étonnant ! Il doit être fatigué ce petit bonhomme. Félicitations, Régina !, termina la blonde en caressant d'un frôlement le haut du crâne du bébé._

_\- Merci Emma. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça représente pour moi._

_\- Je n'allais pas te laisser seule, la rassura Emma en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je t'ai apporté tes affaires et celles d'Henry. _

_\- Merci, répéta Régina dans un sourire amusé._

_\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je repasserai demain, enfin, si tu veux bien._

_\- Avec plaisir !_

_\- Super ! Reposez-vous bien les Mills, conclut la blonde en levant la main en signe d'au revoir avant de quitter la chambre._

_\- C'était Emma, mon petit prince, murmura tendrement dans un doux sourire Régina à Henry, notre ange gardien.__  
_

_Emma venait à peine d'arriver chez elle qu'elle s'effondra sur le canapé, épuisée. Un bras replié sur le visage, l'autre posé sur son ventre, elle repensa à cette journée incroyable. D'abord cette belle brune qu'elle avait détaillée et trouvée magnifiquement sublime, même avec ce ventre rond.__ Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, sa peau hâlée, son regard noir, sa cicatrice à la lèvre... tout faisait d'elle une femme sexy et Emma n'avait pas hésité à l'observer. Puis ce moment terriblement intense __où elle avait bien cru qu'elle devrait elle-même jouer le rôle de sage-femme. Enfin l'extraordinaire soulagement aux premiers pleurs du bébé comme s'il avait été le sien._

_Elle sentit son corps lâcher prise et laissa ses larmes couler librement pour enfin alléger ses émotions. Peu importe la suite de leur relation, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette femme et son fils._

Il était 19h et Régina n'allait pas tarder. Comme chaque mois, Henry dormait un samedi soir chez ses grands-parents et la brune venait manger chez Emma. Elles avaient pris cette habitude un soir où en rentrant de son bureau, Emma avait pris la décision de permettre à Régina de souffler un peu, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas. Elle gérait tout, toute seule et commençait à beaucoup fatiguer.

_2 ans et demi plus tôt :_

_Emma toqua à la porte de Régina et vit le jeune brune lui ouvrir, les yeux rougis, les cheveux non coiffés, le teint terne et l'air épuisé. Emma l'embrassa sur la joue en entrant et remarqua immédiatement Henry dans son transat, le nez coulant, les yeux rouges et les larmes sur ses joues._

_\- Deux dents sont en train de percer, expliqua Régina pour justifier les pleurs d'Henry._

_\- Je le prends avec moi._

_\- Ca va aller. Il a un peu de fièvre en plus et il…_

_\- Régina, la coupa-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour qu'elle se calme et l'écoute, ce n'est pas une proposition. Je prends Henry avec moi et toi, tu vas t'allonger. Je veux que tu dormes correctement cette nuit. Tu viendras le chercher demain matin après un petit-déjeuner au calme._

_\- Ne t'embête pas, je sais que tu as un rendez-vous galant de prévu…_

_\- Y a pas de négociation possible. Je vais annuler, c'est toi et Henry avant tout le reste. Maintenant, va préparer ses affaires pour la nuit, quelques changes. Je m'occupe de lui._

_Régina capitula et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la serrer contre elle. La brune n'avait pas souvent cette occasion, mais depuis le jour de l'accouchement, quand elle l'avait serrée contre elle dans le lit, elle n'avait jamais oublié cette sensation. Les bras d'Emma étaient forts et puissants si bien que dès qu'ils entouraient sa taille, Régina se sentait aussitôt apaisée et à sa place. Elle enviait les conquêtes de la blonde pour avoir cette chance._

_Elle se sépara à regret de cette blonde et partit dans la chambre d'Henry, tandis qu'Emma décrochait le jeune garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras._

_\- Allez gamin, entama Emma en berçant délicatement le bébé, ce soir, c'est une soirée pour maman alors on va rester tous les deux. Toi, tu as besoin de t'exprimer tranquillement et maman a besoin de se reposer. Je suis sûre que ça la peine de te laisser dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, mais on va lui prouver que tu es le bébé le plus courageux. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse avant de frotter son nez contre celui d'Henry dans un doux bisou esquimau._

_Régina, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à prendre dans la chambre d'Henry, vit la scène et sentit son cœur bondir. Emma était vraiment leur ange-gardien et elle s'imagina l'avoir à leurs côté_ _plus souvent. Un sourire triste passa sur son visage avant de rejoindre son amie._

\- Mlle Swan, à quoi pensez-vous ?, interrogea Régina en entrant dans la cuisine de la blonde.

\- Régina ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

\- Je vois ça, tu étais plongée dans tes pensées, attesta la brune en s'approchant pour lui dire bonjour.

Depuis qu'Emma avait pris Henry avec elle ce jour-là, les deux jeunes femmes avaient été plus tactiles et plus tendres l'une envers l'autre. Personne ne leur avait jamais rien dit concernant leur relation ambiguë et cela ne leur sautait même pas aux yeux. Emma avait même presque arrêté d'avoir des rendez-vous galants, préférant se concentrer sur sa voisine et ce petit bonhomme qu'elle aimait voir grandir. Elle y était poussée parfois par Ruby et même Régina, mais revenait toujours très tôt pour s'assurer que tout allait bien à l'appartement 108.

\- Je pensais à nous, lui confirma Emma dans un sourire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A notre première rencontre…

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Régina en repensant à ce jour à la fois merveilleux et si terrifiant. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ?

\- Par chance, tu n'auras jamais à le savoir !, s'amusa la blonde en lui tendant un verre du cidre qu'elle préférait.

\- Emma ! Tu m'as quand même vue de façon très intime ce jour-là.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à me cacher, comme ça !

Elles passèrent au salon, après qu'Emma eut reçu une tape sur le bras de la part de Régina pour montrer son mécontentement, mal dissimulé par le sourire en coin de celle-ci. Comme à leur habitude, elles burent leur verre avant de rejoindre le balcon, avec un second verre dans la main, pour observer les premières étoiles apparaitre sous un plaid bien chaud, collée l'une contre l'autre.

\- Comment va mon petit homme préféré ?, questionna Emma une fois bien installée, Régina au plus proche d'elle.

\- Il aurait voulu être avec nous, mais ma mère lui a promis des frites maison donc il a vite oublié que je venais ici ce soir.

\- Un estomac sur pattes !

\- En même temps, tu lui donnes toujours trop de gâteaux quand il est chez toi.

\- C'n'est pas de ma faute s'il me fait toujours son petit air de chien battu.

\- Tu es faible, Emma Swan. Faible face à un enfant de 3 ans et demi.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est un charmeur et qu'il a parfaitement appris en te voyant.

\- Admets tes faiblesses, ça ira plus vite !

\- Si par faiblesse, tu entends que je l'aime, alors oui, je l'admets.

Régina resta silencieuse face à cet aveu. En presque quatre ans, ce fut la première fois qu'Emma émettait à haute voix aimer quelqu'un et il s'agissait de son fils. La brune savait qu'Emma n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Entre son enfance en orphelinat, sa vie professionnelle chaotique avant que Belle lui donne sa chance et sa vie amoureuse qui n'était allée que de déception en déception, Emma avait su se protéger et ériger une forteresse indomptable jusqu'à ce qu'une maman et son petit garçon entrent dans sa vie. Poser des mots sur ses sentiments et les avouer étaient une véritable preuve d'amour de la part d'Emma et ce fut pour Henry.

Régina était heureuse qu'Henry ait Emma dans sa vie. Elle avait sûrement été la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivée, mais un sentiment étrange s'insinua en elle. Une jalousie malsaine. Régina aurait aimé recevoir cette déclaration spontanée, mais elle se tut et se blottit davantage contre Emma qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir.

\- Je suis tellement reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie, lui murmura Régina en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Et moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux, lui répondit Emma aussi doucement que possible, profitant d'être cachée par la nuit pour laisser parler son coeur. Je... OH ! Se coupa Emma après avoir vu passer une étoile filante dans le ciel sombre. Tu l'as vue ?!

\- Oui, elle était belle !, dit simplement Régina en se redressant, déçue qu'Emma n'eut pas terminé sa phrase.

\- On doit faire un voeu, lui indiqua la blonde en se levant du banc avant de tendre sa main à Régina pour revenir au chaud dans l'appartement.

La brune sourit aux réactions parfois enfantines de sa voisine et se laissa guider jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger.

\- Bouge pas, je vais chercher le plat. Fais ton voeu en attendant, lui proposa Emma dans un clin d'oeil.

Régina ne répondit pas et se plongea dans ses pensées. Un voeu. Mais quoi ? Elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Son fils était en bonne santé, elle avait été promue à l'hôpital, Emma était dans sa vie, ses parents étaient plus présents depuis la naissance d'Henry, elle avait largement de quoi vivre... Non vraiment, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait désirer de plus. Puis son regard se posa sur Emma, qu'elle pouvait observer depuis de la salle à manger, en train de préparer leurs assiettes dans la cuisine. Oui, elle avait Emma dans sa vie, mais une douleur dans la poitrine lui serra le coeur en réalisant qu'elle souhaitait l'avoir pour elle un peu plus qu'un soir par mois. Depuis plusieurs mois, Régina ne s'imaginait plus dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre et aujourd'hui, cela lui sauta aux yeux.

De son côté, Emma s'affairait à préparer les assiettes pour ne pas penser, ni pour laisser ses émotions la submerger. Elle avait accepté ses sentiments pour la jolie brune et se contentait de ces doux moments entre elles. Mais ce soir, c'était particulièrement difficile. Elle s'était promis, depuis longtemps déjà qu'elle mettrait ses sentiments de côté pour ne pas perdre la brune et son fils. Ils étaient tout pour elle et elle ne ferait jamais rien qui engendrerait leur perte. Depuis cette nuit où la brune l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit, Emma savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Régina Mills causerait sa perte.

_4 mois plus tôt : _

_La nuit était calme pour une fois. Ses cauchemars la laissaient tranquille depuis quelques mois et son sommeil n'était pas agité. Emma semblait même rêver agréablement, mais de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée, dans le couloir, Régina n'en savait rien. La brune toqua doucement du bout de ses doigts sur la porte de l'appartement d'Emma, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle insista alors. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende du bruit de l'autre côté. Quand Emma ouvrit la porte, les yeux endormis, les cheveux blonds en pagaille, Régina s'en voulut instantanément et resta bloquée, figée les pieds sur le paillasson._

_\- Régina ?!, s'inquiéta rapidement la blonde en chassant les quelques nuages de sommeil devant ses yeux. Ça va ? Y'a quelque chose avec Henry ? Tu es blessée ?_

_\- Oh Emma, je me sens tellement ridicule maintenant…_

_\- Il se passe forcément quelque chose si tu me réveilles à 4h18…_

_\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Henry fait sa première rentrée demain, enfin, tout à l'heure…, avoua honteuse Régina en baissant la tête, les yeux fixant ses pieds._

_\- Retourne chez toi, je ferme la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'arrive._

_Emma lui offrit un doux sourire quand Régina releva la tête après ses quelques mots. Il n'y avait bien qu'Emma pour répondre au moindre de ses caprices. Elle exagérait, Régina le savait, mais sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle avait besoin de la présence de sa voisine. De son ange gardien._

_\- Je suis la pire des amies, souffla Régina en cachant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'Emma arrivait dans sa cuisine._

_\- Mais non ! Juste une maman qui angoisse de voir son fils grandir trop vite, la rassura Emma en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour plonger son regard amusé dans les iris désolés de la brune. Si on allait se coucher pour être en forme demain matin ?_

_Régina hocha simplement la tête et conduisit Emma dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois depuis l'accouchement que la blonde pénétrait dans la chambre de son amie. Bien qu'elles soient devenues proches, Emma avait toujours respecté cette intimité. Mais cette nuit, Régina avait visiblement besoin d'elle au plus près. La blonde ne dit rien et la suivit jusque dans son lit. Instinctivement, Régina se blottit contre le corps chaud de la jolie jeune femme, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger de ses angoisses._

_\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien me venger en te le rappelant tous les ans._

_\- Je crois que c'est mérité…, murmura la brune relevant la tête pour de nouveau se perdre dans les émeraudes d'Emma. Pardon, vraiment._

_\- Rendors-toi, je suis là._

_Emma lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne lui faisant comprendre qu'il était inutile de culpabiliser. Régina se rendormit rapidement, apaisée, Emma la suivit quelques minutes plus tard en prenant conscience de la hauteur de ses sentiments pour cette femme si magnifique et en les acceptant._

Elles mangèrent tranquillement, dégustant le plat préparé par Emma. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Régina, la blonde avait fait de gros efforts en cuisine. La brune lui avait confié quelques-unes de ses recettes faciles au début, puis Emma avait pris confiance et avait relevé des défis culinaires plus importants.

Régina entama la conversation sur le travail. Être avec Henry l'aidait pleinement à supporter quelques-unes de ses journées difficiles, mais en parler avec Emma était toujours plus salvateur. La blonde l'écoutait sans juger ses décisions, elle la conseillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et surtout, son épaule était toujours là quand elle se sentait être engloutie par les émotions. Puis ce fut le tour d'Emma, qui lui montra ses dernières plaquettes. Elle planchait sur la troisième BD que lui avait commandée Belle et la blonde aimait avoir l'avis de Régina. D'autant plus que son personnage principal était un jeune garçon prénommé Henry. Et comme à chaque fois, le sujet « Henry » revint sur la table, pour le bonheur des deux femmes.

\- Tu te souviens des premiers pas d'Henry ?, demanda Emma en finissant la vaisselle.

\- Oh non… Je me rends compte que je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, souffla la brune, blasée par son attitude passée en essuyant leurs verres.

\- Au moins tous les voisins en ont profité !

\- Je voulais que ça ne soit que nous trois…

\- Fallait pas hurler dans le couloir dans ce cas-là, rigola la blonde en se revoyant la jeune femme ce jour-là.

_2 ans plus tôt :_

_\- EMMAAAA !, cria la brune dans le couloir de l'étage après avoir ouvert sa porte._

_\- Qu'est –ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Robin intrigué par ce cri si effrayant._

_\- Tout va bien, Régina ?, s'alarma la grand-mère de Ruby qui arriva à son tour dans le couloir._

_Régina, honteuse d'avoir peu mesuré ses cordes vocales, resta pétrifiée devant ses voisins, les bras ballant et l'esprit en black-out._

_\- Un problème, ma belle ?, interrogea Killian faisant écho aux deux autres._

_La brune, agacée d'être regardée d'une façon étrange par ses voisins, se sentit piégée et acculée. Au moment où elle allait retourner chez elle pour chercher Henry, Emma ouvrit sa porte et passa sa tête dans le couloir, peu certaine d'avoir entendu du raffut. La brune sembla soulagée dès que son regard suppliant croisa celui d'Emma. La blonde comprit le signal d'oppression et ferma sa porte pour rejoindre son amie qui pénétrait déjà dans son propre appartement._

_\- C'est bon, dit Emma en se retournant vers leurs voisins, vous pouvez retourner chez vous. Désolée du…_

_\- Emma…, l'appela Régina, avec dans le son sa voix un empressement encore jamais entendu._

_Quand la blonde se tourna vers la brune, elle aperçut alors Henry dans le salon, debout sur ses petites jambes encore tremblantes. Ses yeux se remplirent soudainement de larmes de bonheur. Emma s'agenouilla et tendit les bras vers le petit garçon qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Régina se mit debout derrière elle, encourageant son fils dans un sourire aussi éblouissant qu'un soleil d'été. C'est alors qu'Henry fit un premier pas, tentant de stabiliser son équilibre, puis un deuxième. Les deux femmes renouvelaient continuellement leurs félicitations, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne tombe sur ses fesses au bout du cinquième pas. Sa mère se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et recouvrir son visage de bisous, alors qu'Emma les entoura de ses bras, heureuse et fière du jeune garçon. _

_Derrière elles, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Granny, Robin et Killian avaient assisté à la scène et cela contraria les deux femmes._

_\- Fichez le camp !, leur somma Emma en leur claquant la porte au nez._

_Elles auraient aimé être les privilégiées de ce moment si intense, mais malgré tout, rien ne put entacher leur joie._

\- Comment tu les as renvoyés chez eux… Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas rancuniers, rigola Régina en se rappelant les mots de la blonde.

\- Peu importe, c'était trop important !

Dès que cela concernait Henry, Emma n'hésitait plus à exprimer ses sentiments et Régina sentit à son tour les émotions faire palpiter son cœur. Elle préféra changer de conversation plutôt que de continuer sur une pente glissante.

\- Bon, qu'as-tu prévu comme film ce soir ?

\- Un film de saison bien sûr !

\- Un de ces films bien romantico-grotesques qu'ils passent depuis début novembre ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Et c'est quoi le titre de celui-ci ?, questionna Régina en pliant ses jambes sous ses fesses avant de mettre un plaid sur elle.

\- « La visite de Noël », répondit Emma en cherchant le replay dans le menu de sa télévision.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas doutée, répliqua Régina, sachant pertinemment que le mot « Noël » composait forcement le titre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait cette chanson de Mariah Carey et ce serait le combo gagnant.

\- Que tu es aigrie, c'est pas croyable.

\- Je ne suis pas aigrie, miss Swan. C'est juste tellement cliché... C'est toujours la même chose dans ces films-là... Une riche femme d'affaires arrive dans un trou paumé pour racheter un terrain cher aux coeurs des habitants et va découvrir que l'esprit de Noël est trop important ici pour changer quoi que ce soit. Elle va donc retouner sa veste, tomber amoureuse du propriétaire du terrain, démissionner d'une situation confortable pour rejoindre Ploucville et fêter Noël entourée des gens qui la détestaient tous au départ.

\- Oh la vache !, s'exprima Emma après quelques secondes de flottement. En fait, tu adores ce genre de film !

Régina ne répondit rien, car de toute evidence, la phrase d'Emma n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Ses joues se mirent à rougir confirmant ainsi les propos de la blonde.

\- Tu peux l'avouer tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à faire ta dure et à rêver devant ce genre de film.

\- La différence avec les films et la réalité, c'est que ça ne m'arrivera jamais ce genre de choses, expliqua tristement la brune en se pelotonnant davantage dans le canapé.

\- Pourtant tu le mérites amplement, souffla Emma avant de lancer le film, clôturant ainsi la discussion.

Pendant plus d'une heure et demie, Régina et Emma vécurent au rythme des chants de Noël, d'un amour prévisible et des chutes de neiges organisées. Le scénario n'était pas le même que celui de Régina, mais le fond y ressemblait fortement. Tout finissait bien dans un baiser outrageusement gênant, faisant rougir les deux jeunes femmes, et des applaudissement des habitants de la ville.

\- Un scotch ?, proposa Emma en se levant pour cacher ses yeux humides de larmes, émue par cette fin heureuse.

\- Un petit et je rentre. J'ai pris le service d'une de mes collègues demain matin.

\- Tu es trop gentille Régina ! Tu aurais profité d'une bonne grasse matinée.

\- Je déteste ça, tu le sais !

\- Oui, oui, c'est une perte de temps considérable pour toi, je le sais… Mais je ne sais pas, on aurait pu récupérer Henry et aller au ciné. Enfin, continua-t-elle rapidement, soudainement gênée d'avoir programmé un dimanche sans lui en parlé avant, j'avais pensé à ça, mais vu que tu bosses, ça remet ça après Noël maintenant.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Emma, lui répondit Régina touchée par cette proposition et amusée par les joues rougies d'Emma.

\- Au fait, le réveillon aura lieu au diner de Granny finalement. Elle dit que c'est plus simple pour la préparation du repas vu qu'elle a tout sur place.

\- Euh, je ne serai pas là. J'ai prévenu Granny, il y a quelques jours déjà.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne le fêtes pas avec nous ?

Dans les yeux d'Emma pouvait se lire une grande déception. Elle s'était tellement imaginé entraîner innocemment Régina sous une branche de gui, la faire danser et lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël en lui offrant son cadeau. Puis dans sa tête, le chaos régna. Régina avait peut-être simplement autre chose de prévu avec quelqu'un d'autre et cette idée lui broya l'estomac autant qu'elle lui brisa le cœur. Elle perdait pied, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, elle devait s'éloigner de Régina. Pour sa propre santé mentale. Régina n'était pas à elle et Emma se doutait bien qu'un jour où l'autre, cela arriverait. Seulement, elle n'y était pas préparée et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

\- Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas, enchaîna Emma tentant de prendre la direction du balcon, je n'aurais pas dû te…

\- Je travaille ce soir-là.

Ces mots figèrent Emma. Elle n'avait pas refusé pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour le travail. Emma se sentit bête et n'osa pas croiser le regard de la brune. Est-ce qu'elle avait été trop loin au point que ses sentiments furent visibles ? Emma en avait grand peur.

\- Crois-moi, souffla Régina en s'approchant d'elle pour l'étreindre dans son dos, joignant ses mains sur le ventre de sa voisine, j'aurais préféré être avec toi. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce réveillon avec tous les autres, j'aurais voulu que tu sois près de moi. Parce que c'est là que je me sens bien.

Emma se recula afin d'être plus proche de Régina derrière elle. Son cœur battait comme un fou et elle se moquait de savoir si Régina pouvait le sentir ou non. A cet instant précis, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir le courage de se retourner et d'embrasser la femme qu'elle aimait. L'embrasser et lui faire l'amour encore et encore pour lui montrer combien son amour était profond. Mais elle se retint et profita de ses paroles. Elle les décrypterait plus tard.

\- On mange ensemble le 25 ?, demanda Emma, tournant son visage pour croiser le regard de Régina.

Ses iris étaient plus foncés. L'intensité de son regard avait changé et elle s'y perdit immédiatement. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre et elles surent dès cet instant que leur relation ne serait plus la même.

\- Mes parents me ramènent Henry vers 17h. On peut manger ensemble le midi et tous les 3 le soir ?

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ils partent en voyage le 26 au matin. Très tôt, ils ne voudront pas rester.

\- Ca me va alors. On va boire notre verre sur le balcon ?

\- Je vais prendre un truc dans mon sac et je te rejoins, lui susurra Régina dans un sourire presque trop cruel pour Emma.

Emma obéit à Régina et prit les deux verres pour prendre la direction du balcon. Elle se débarrassa des verres sur la petite table et réinstalla les cousins et le plaid en attendant la belle brune. Cette nuit-là, le ciel était étrangement clair et Emma était si absorbée à le contempler qu'elle n'entendit pas Régina revenir et s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Joyeux Noël, Emma, lui dit la brune, posant son paquet sur les genoux de sa voisine.

\- Mais c'est demain Noël !

\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu l'aies pour la soirée du réveillon.

Intriguée, Emma commença à ouvrir le paquet tout en gardant son regard méfiant planté dans celui moqueur de Régina.

\- Oh… Euh… C'est un… C'est très… Original, termina Emma, incapable de savoir quoi dire.

\- C'est un pull moche de Noël.

\- Un pull moche de Noël ? Tu m'offres un pull moche de Noël ?

\- Un pull très moche de Noël.

\- Et tu veux que je porte ce pull très moche de Noël, le soir du réveillon ?

\- C'est ça, affirma simplement Régina en prenant le pull pour le montrer entièrement à Emma.

Il était tricoté en rouge bordeaux, un attelage de rennes aux couleurs criardes semblait prendre son envol dans le ciel enneigé de Noël. Une orgie de pompons rouges représentaient les nez des rennes et des petites diodes autour du traineau pouvaient être allumées grâce à un mini interrupteur à l'intérieur du pull en question.

\- Tu veux que je sois Marc Darcy ?, demanda Emma, prenant le pull dans ses mains en rigolant.

\- Oui, lui souffla Régina de moins en moins fière de son achat.

\- Alors d'accord, et je vais même le porter dès ce soir, accepta Emma, rendant ainsi le sourire à la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu es magnifique !, rigola la brune en ajustant le haut du pull, comme elle le ferait avec Henry et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma.

La fin de soirée arriva très rapidement. Emma raccompagna Régina de l'autre côté du couloir et cette dernière l'enlaça plus étroitement que d'habitude. Emma ne rêvait pas, les mains de la brune lui caressaient le dos pour la maintenir au plus près d'elle. Ce soir-là, Régina n'avait pas mis de talons et elle dut lever le visage pour embrasser la mâchoire d'Emma dans un long baiser tendre. Trop long au goût d'Emma qui sentit son corps réagir. Son bas-ventre se contracta avant de sentir une chaleur l'envahir entre les jambes. Elle avait envie de Régina et pas de la plus douce des manières. Elle la voulait et de toutes les façons. Elle se fit alors violence et recula avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir, quelque chose avait changé. Ce soir, une étape avait été franchie. C'est après une douche un peu plus fraiche que d'habitude qu'elle partit se coucher, Régina dans ses pensées.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Régina avait fait la même chose. Elle avait rejoint son grand lit vide, propre et lavée de toutes ses pensées concupiscentes. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être proche et loin à la fois d'Emma et avait pris la décision de se montrer un peu plus entreprenante, ce qui plaisait visiblement à la blonde. Elle s'endormit avec le sourire, imaginant Emma le soir du réveillon, portant son magnifique pull moche de Noël.

Le dimanche et le lundi passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Régina n'avait pu croiser Emma qu'une seule fois et la blonde se dépêchait, car elle était encore en retard à un de ses rendez-vous avec Belle. Elles avaient à peine échangé une ou deux banalités avant de s'étreindre rapidement pour qu'Emma puisse partir en vitesse. Depuis samedi soir, les deux femmes étaient en manque. Aucune des deux n'avaient pris le temps de faire un pas supplémentaire et cette relation stagnait avec un statu quo assez étrange. Elles étaient toujours proches grâce à leur amitié exceptionnelle, mais avec une nouveauté qui ne déplaisait ni à l'une, ni à l'autre.

Le soir du réveillon, avant qu'Emma ne rejoigne sa troupe d'amis chez Granny, on toqua à sa porte.

\- Régina ? Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

\- Je partais. Mais je voulais simplement te voir avant. Cette nuit sera sûrement compliquée comme à chaque réveillon d'ailleurs, et j'avais besoin de te voir avant de l'affronter, avoua simplement la brune, arrêtant de censurer ses envies.

\- Tu as le temps de boire un café ?

\- Non, merci. Je dois y aller.

Emma était peinée de la laisser partir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la fête. Elle prit la main de Régina et la tira vers elle. Instinctivement, Régina trouva sa place au creux de ses bras, laissant sa tête trouver refuge sur son épaule. L'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux fraîchement lavés envahit le cœur de Régina et cela la rassura. Il n'y avait qu'Emma pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle. La brune serra davantage son étreinte, agrippant le pull moche de Noël, ce qui la fit sourire. Cette dernière sentit ses nerfs se tendre et sa raison abandonner le combat. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains sous les mèches brunes pour caresser la nuque délicieusement douce de sa belle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Trop longtemps pour un simple baiser et pas assez pour les deux jeunes femmes.

\- On se voit toujours demain ?

\- Oui, viens quand tu es réveillée, lui proposa Emma. Je ramènerai des restes de ce soir. Connaissant Granny, on va en avoir pour la semaine, ajouta la blonde, ce qui fit sourire Régina.

\- La nuit va me sembler longue, souffla-t-elle, le visage trop proche de celui de sa voisine.

\- Et je ne vais pas m'amuser en te sachant ailleurs, répondit Emma sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser de nouveau à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ecris-moi si tu as du temps.

\- Je le ferai. Bonne soirée, Emma.

\- Bon courage, lui souhaita la blonde avant de la voir disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Il fut très dur pour Emma de finir de se préparer et de songer à la soirée qui l'attendait après ce genre de moment. Elle aurait tout donné pour que Régina n'aille pas travailler ce soir, pour qu'elle trouve la force suffisante de toucher ses lèvres des siennes, pour avoir cette envie de fêter ce réveillon comme le voudrait sa voisine. Mais il n'était rien de tout cela et elle arriva au diner de Granny le moral à zéro et l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Régina n'est pas avec toi ?, lui demanda Robin en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré.

\- Elle bosse cette nuit.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien dansé avec elle ce soir. Avec la magie de Noël, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Emma dévisagea Robin et sentit sa colère s'allumer comme une trainée de poudre. Imaginer leur voisin poser ses mains sur la brune et sa bouche sur sa peau lui vrilla le cœur. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle touche à Régina. Elle allait répondre quand Ruby, qui avait entendu les propos de Robin, arriva pour réquisitionner Emma dans les cuisines. Emma le fusilla des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas le sourire moqueur de l'homme qui avait parfaitement connaissance des sentiments réciproques de ses deux idiotes aveugles de voisines.

\- Il te nargue, laisse-le.

\- Je ne le supporte plus ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici et pas chez moi devant un bon film ?

\- Parce que ta meilleure amie te l'a demandé.

\- Ma meilleure amie ?, interrogea Emma, un sourcil arqué et un sourire en coin dessinés sur le visage.

\- Oui, moi ! Régina, ça ne compte pas, tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments pour elle.

Emma ne répondit rien. A quoi bon le nier alors qu'elle et Régina commençait doucement, mais sûrement à se rapprocher de la meilleure des manières. La blonde prit donc un premier plateau et retourna dans la salle, tentant du mieux possible de passer un bon réveillon.

De l'autre côté de la Harlem River, dans le sud du Bronx, au Lincoln Medical Center, Régina n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à sa potentielle vie amoureuse. Comme tous les ans, les gens choisissaient ce soir-là pour expérimenter toute sorte d'expérience bizarre avec pour seul résultat, un passage aux urgences. En trois heures, elle avait déjà ausculté une verge mordue par une petite amie brulée à la cire, extrait un billet de 20 dollars de l'urètre d'un cocaïnomane, procédé à un test de grossesse à un travesti pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, sédaté une femme alcoolique persuadée d'être poursuivie par Voldemort et bien d'autres encore... Il était près de 23h30 quand elle put enfin s'asseoir dans son bureau et s'y enfermer quelques instant. Adossée dans son fauteuil en cuir, elle récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon qu'elle avait senti vibrer plus d'une fois. Quatre messages. Tous d'Emma.

~ Bon courage pour ta nuit. Comme prévue Granny a fait à manger pour plusieurs années ~

~ Robin m'énerve ~

~ La soirée n'est pas la même sans toi ~

~ Tu me manques ~

Régina sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous cette déclaration. Elle savait que pour Emma, c'était compliqué de laisser parler son cœur, mais elle était prête à lui laisser le temps qu'il faudra.

~ J'ai enfin une pause. J'ai hâte d'être demain ~

Régina rangea son téléphone et rejoignit sa collègue. Comme à chacune de leur nuit ensemble, elles sortaient prendre l'air un peu avant minuit. Et ce soir-là avait une saveur particulière car les rues étaient inondées d'illuminations, de gens heureux et de chants de Noël. Peu après son arrivée en début de soirée, une chorale, accompagnée d'un caisson de basse, avait pris place sur l'esplanade à côté du parking des urgences et les chants d'espoir parvenaient jusque dans le hall de l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle buvait son café pour se réchauffer et que sa collègue parlait de son dernier patient, un point attira son regard de l'autre côté de la rue.

Sa vue se brouilla quand ses larmes commencèrent à inonder ses yeux. Là, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, vêtue de son pull très moche de Noël, Emma la regardait comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Malgré la distance, Régina vit dans l'intensité de son regard que devant elle, ce n'était pas son amie, mais une femme qui l'aimait et qui était prête à laisser son cœur décider pour elle et pour son avenir.

Quand Emma fut certaine d'avoir été remarquée, elle leva le bras et la chorale se tut. Le silence presque étrange coupa sa collègue qui remarqua que Régina était intéressée par autre chose. Elle remarqua alors la voisine de Régina et compris que ces deux-là se trouvaient enfin. Tandis que Régina s'avançait vers Emma, ne regardant qu'elle, les notes d'un carillon résonnèrent alors dans l'air froid de New-York. Régina reconnut immédiatement la chanson de Mariah Carey, _All I want for Christmas is you. _Régina se mit à rire nerveusement, posant ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas se laisser submerger avant d'être certaine de ce que cela voulait dire.

\- File... Je t'appelle si ça devient incontrôlable. Lui souffla sa collègue en la poussant un peu plus vers la sortie.

Régina hocha simplement la tête, de peur de ne pas contrôler les émotions dans sa voix. Elle avança alors vers celle qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps avant de courir dans sa direction. Emma ne put qu'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout alors que les paroles de la chanson se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les passants ne purent que se pousser pour avancer, car plus rien n'existait autour d'elles. Emma fut la première à se redresser afin d'ancrer son regard brillant dans les noisettes humides et joyeuses de Régina. Ses mains entourèrent son visage et ses pouces caressèrent ses joues tendrement, appréciant enfin ce moment tant attendu.

\- Pas trop cliché, la musique ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit Régina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourtant j'ai le souvenir que tu proclamais haut et fort, il y a encore quelques jours, que c'était tout à fait ridicule...

\- Miss Swan, je pars si vous continuez, la menaça-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Oh non, Mlle Mills, répliqua dans la seconde Emma, la voix assombrie par l'émotion, ne songez même pas à vous enfuir.

\- Faites en sorte que ça n'arrive pas alors!, joua-t-elle, espérant sincèrement que la blonde se déciderait enfin.

Et ce fut le cas. Alors que la chanson arrivait à sa fin, Emma garda ses yeux dans les océans troublés par le désir et se pencha en avant. Leurs nez se frôlèrent tendrement, leurs souffles chauds se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre avant que Régina ne perde patience. Elle combla l'espace restant et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, fermant les yeux au passage.

La vague d'émotion qui traversa le corps de Régina fut plus violente que prévue. Elle savait que son coeur ne lui réclamait qu'Emma depuis bien longtemps, mais maintenant que ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes elle se rendit compte de l'importance de ses sentiments. Comme si elle avait été dans le déni jusqu'à ce que l'évidence vienne frapper à sa porte. Les premières phalanges de Régina devinrent blanche tant elle agrippait Emma par les épaules. Elle ne pouvait plus se décoller de la blonde et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : garder la chaleur de son corps contre elle encore très longtemps. Les bras d'Emma encerclèrent le cou de la brune, résolue à ne plus jamais laisser sa raison gâcher sa vie.

Le baiser était déterminé, mais quand la langue de la blonde quémanda celle de Régina, cette dernière gémit sensuellement avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Le baiser passa alors d'appuyé à fougueux en quelques secondes.

\- Toi et Henry faites parti de ma vie, mais j'en veux plus, murmura Emma, posant son front sur celui de Régina.

Elles gardèrent les yeux fermés et Emma poursuivit:

\- Je veux me coucher à tes côtes et me réveiller dans tes bras. Je veux pouvoir te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser tous les jours. Mon coeur n'a décidé de battre que pour toi et il n'y a qu'à tes côtés que je me sens vivre. Cela fait trop longtemps que je censure mes sentiments, aujourd'hui il est temps de faire face à ce que me hurle mon putain de coeur depuis des années.

La blonde se redressa, tout en calant son corps plus confortablement contre celui de sa belle et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle croisa les prunelles humides de Régina qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre de la part d'Emma, venait d'arriver. Sachant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, Emma inspira longuement avant de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

\- Je t'aime, Régina. Mon dieu, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Emma... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Depuis combien de temps je ne désire que toi. Je ne vois plus ma vie autrement qu'avec toi. Je t'aime, Emma Swan.

\- Redis-le.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Régina contre la bouche de la blonde.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'ai..., répéta la doctoresse avant d'être coupée par l'impatience d'Emma.

En effet, cette dernière n'attendit même pas la fin de la petite phrase magique pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser aurait pu être honteux d'être donné en pleine rue, mais Emma s'en fichait. Elle aurait pu y mettre plus de fougue, qu'elle l'aurait fait. Cependant, Régina fut rappelée à l'ordre part sa collègue, car une ambulance venait d'arriver et son aide était requise.

Elles soufflèrent, déçues de devoir se lâcher si rapidement. Alors que Régina se reculait, après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois, elle fut retenue par Emma.

\- Tiens, lui murmura Emma à l'oreille, glissant la clé de chez elle dans sa main, viens dès que tu finis ton service.

Emma l'embrassa tendrement, puis recula et partit rejoindre sa voiture. Une soirée au Granny l'attendait et maintenant qu'elle avait eu le plus beau des cadeaux, elle pouvait en profiter un peu avant de la retrouver le 25.

La soirée d'Emma se passa merveilleusement bien, entrecoupée des blagues pourries de Killian, de l'exubérance de Ruby, du repas divin de Granny et des histoires rocambolesques de Robin. Elle recevait régulièrement des messages de Régina et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Ils avaient tous voulu attendre Emma pour s'ouvrir leurs cadeaux et là aussi, ce fut relativement drôle. Killian reçut de Ruby une paire de chaussettes avec une tête de Père-Noël dessus et Ruby put découvrir une magnifique tasse avec un renne de la part de Régina. Robin se vit offrir un livre du dragueur pour les nuls par Emma, ce qui le vexa légèrement avant de le feuilleter attentivement. Killian donna son cadeau à Granny, une louche pour mesurer les portions, qui ensuite tendit le sien à Emma, un attrape-rêve. Régina, n'étant pas présente, ouvrira le sien le lendemain en allant le chercher chez Robin.

Emma remercia une dernière fois Granny pour le superbe repas ainsi que pour son cadeau. C'était le seul correct et Emma remercia intérieurement Ruby pour son tirage au sort pour la répartition des cadeaux. Elle salua tout le monde chaleureusement et c'est vers trois heures du matin qu'elle traversa la route pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de son appartement. Dans moins de quatre heures, Régina serait à ces côtés et cela lui remplissait le cœur de joie.

Il était presque huit heures quand Régina sortit de l'hôpital. Après le départ d'Emma et le passage du réveillon, les arrivées aux urgences furent beaucoup plus nombreuses. Régina et ses collègues durent demander des renforts aux alentours de quatre heures avec un pic record des entrées. Elle était épuisée et ne rêvait que de s'allonger près d'Emma pour enfin se reposer. Les rues étant désertes, le chemin jusqu'à son immeuble se fit très vite. Elle hésita quelques secondes devant la porte d'Emma et finit par mettre la clé dans la serrure. La pénombre de l'appartement la rassura et s'y dirigea avec aisance. Elle le connaissait par cœur et savait exactement où Emma se trouvait. Elle se déshabilla dans le salon, posa ses affaires sur le canapé et rejoignit la chambre de sa douce. La respiration calme et apaisée d'Emma la fit frissonner de plaisir si bien qu'elle prit quelques instants pour la regarder. Couchée sur le côté, des vagues dorées derrière elle, Emma semblait en paix avec elle-même. Régina récupéra un t-shirt dans la commode de la blonde et leva doucement les couvertures pour se coucher, veillant à ne pas réveiller la belle endormie à ses côtés. Une fois bien installée, elle ferma les yeux, heureuse d'être auprès d'Emma et soulagée d'être enfin couchée. Le sommeil ne traina pas et rapidement, Régina sentit ses paupières devenir très lourdes.

Quand le corps chaud et musclé d'Emma se colla à elle dans son dos quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne put que gémir de plaisir avant d'emboiter son corps parfaitement contre celui de la blonde et d'entrelacer ses doigts à la main de calée sur son ventre.

\- Joyeux Noël, lui souffla Emma d'une voix rauque et endormie dans ses mèches brunes. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emma. Joyeux Noël, lui répondit Régina, avant d'être rapidement ensevelie par la poussière du marchand de sable.

Ce n'était pas leur première nuit ensemble, mais cette nuit-là était différente, car au petit matin, elles se diront bonjour avec un baiser et sûrement même avec quelques caresses, trop longtemps retenues. Au petit matin, elles pourront enfin savourer le bonheur d'être ensemble et de voir leur avenir se faire à deux.

FIN

* * *

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

N'oubliez pas mon cadeau de noël, une petite review me suffira ;)


End file.
